Eternal Hearts
by almostlover-hopelessdream
Summary: I CAN'T be the ONLY one who absolutely adores Arriane and Roland, right? The obviously doesn't fit in the story as it happens at Sword and Cross. Then again, it coulda happened and they just didn't do anything about it...!


**I freakin' LOVE Arriane and Roland and you just KNOW there is SOMETHING between them. They better at least kiss in Rapture!**

* * *

><p><em>5:00 am<em>

Roland stared at the large numbers on his digital clock. Every minute seemed to take an eternity as he willed the green zero to turn into a one, he was doing anything he could to take his mind off her. And if guessing when the minute would be over would occupy his mind in the long hours until morning, he would grin and bear it, the way he had for Milena.

_5:01 am_

Finally.

He wasn't even ready for bed, he'd torn his black t-shirt off in exhaustion but as soon as he'd collapsed on his bed, still in dark jeans and ready for a night of peaceful dreams, she'd entered his mind.

The way she'd laughed indulgently, almost too indulgently, at one of his jokes. And the way she'd reached out, brushed their finger tips together before she remembered herself and pulled back. The way her head leaned in towards his when he spoke - giving him the feeling that what he was saying really mattered. She had a way of making him feel important.

Sure, mortal girls could pay just as much as attention to him, laugh just as loud at one of his jokes. Hell, they'd even be more forward than her, running their hands up and down his biceps, giving him bone-crushing hugs but none of that mattered to him because they didn't know him.

They didn't have the are-we-friends-are-we-lovers-are-we-something-more relationship that he had with her. They weren't with him in Heaven, they didn't fight for his soul. And when he made the Choice - the wrong Choice - they weren't the ones who never gave up on him.

But he was a Demon - he questioned his loyalties, yes - but a Demon nonetheless. Cam had turned over because of a broken heart because he couldn't love anymore. Didn't that mean that he couldn't love? It wasn't as if Lucifer was gathering them around in a celestial hug. They were all pretty hateful beings, so why did he feel almost like an Angel when he was around her?

She never gave up on him and that pained him so much. She thought that he was good deep down, that he deserved to be trusted. She was just so good. So lovely. So beautiful. And he didn't deserve her.

But he didn't have her. All he had were a few stolen kisses before The Fall and a whole lot of meaningful looks, conversations and occasional touches for the thousands of years that followed.

_5:10 am_

He wasn't doing too well in his resolve to not think about her. He'd completely missed almost 10 minutes going by. It'd been too long; too long since he'd felt her touch, too long since her perfect, pink lips fitted against his as if they were made for each other, too long since he'd been allowed to feel jealous when she talked with other guys, laughed with other guys.

A soft knock on his door.

_5:15 am_

He moved slowly, not really wanting to see anyone, and was just about to move off his bed when his door opened. And she walked in.

Arriane closed the door quietly behind her and then turned to stand at the foot of his bed, just staring into his eyes. His jaw dropped a little when he saw a fire in her eyes that was rare and wonderful. She looked so desperate, so in pain and _so_ beautiful.

She was dressed in a simple black tank top and small black shorts, somehow making the Sword and Cross regulatory colour look incredible.

"Roland." She whispered his name, as if she'd never heard it before, as if she felt the exact same emotions that he did, as if she had since The Fall…

And there was no time to think because she was on him, hovering her face above his as her arms and legs were either side of him. There was no questioning what she was doing, no acknowledgment that they hadn't been this close since they were both in Heaven. Just plain desire.

She hung above his lips, staring into his eyes just for a moment, before her lips crashed down on his, moving hungrily. And he didn't stop her - though he knew he should, not for his sake but hers - he didn't stop her because he was a Demon and he was selfish and he'd prevented this very moment for far too long. He grabbed her around her waist, her tiny waist that he'd missed so much, and pulled her closer to his body, allowing himself to feel every curve that he hadn't felt for thousands of years.

She rested on her elbows as she ran her hands through his hair, pulling him ever closer. He moaned softly against her lips as she ran her tongue across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. He wasn't going to be the one who denied her that.

He opened his mouth wider, using his tongue to explore her mouth and then battle with dominance with hers. He pulled her closer, both hands spread out over her back, they left no space between them but it still wasn't close enough. The kisses got rougher and rougher and they both fought back the urge to let out their wings, though no one else was around, they would've barely had room to move if they both unleashed their wings.

Their moans got louder and more frequent as Roland's lips left hers and travelled down her neck, across her jaw, everywhere he could reach as she pulled his face closer and closer. Quickly, as if it hadn't actually happened, he flipped her around so her back was pushing into the bed; his hands were on her hips, feeling the sharp point of each bone. Her hands were once again tangled in his hair as their lips linked again, she gripped his hair and bit on his lower lip as he let out another moan. He began to push up her flimsy top, then-

"Hey, Ro!" The door banged open so loud, the two Immortals didn't flinch - they froze. Her hands still in his hair and her top still bunched up around her waist.

Cam stood in the doorway as if debating whether it was okay to turn around and leave as if he wasn't there - but that was never his style.

"Arriane." He spoke in that infuriatingly calm voice of his that made Arriane bristle with anger beneath Roland, he soothed her with a stroke of his thumb, "Could Roland and I speak for a moment?" If she hit Cam, it would result in a fight and Roland would have no choice but to fight against her. She moved out from under Roland and threw Cam the dirtiest look possible before sorting her top and sauntering out in a way only Arriane could. Roland's eyes followed her every move.

"Roland," Cam's voice wasn't snide, it was soft and desperate and when he looked up to meet his eyes, he saw it was accusing. "What are you doing? She is on the other side." Cam knew about the pair's feelings, they all did, they knew about the brief fling they shared in Heaven. Even though Cam and Roland were on the same side, Cam seemed to have lost all of his emotions - while Roland still felt them ferociously.

"Get out of my way, Cam." He spoke, not to Cam, but to the space were he'd seen Arriane's body sashay out of last. "Don't do this - not today." _Not after I've finally got her back._

He all but ran out of his dorm, past his friend, to find the girl that he loved. And the realization hit him hard but he was by no means surprised. He was in love. He loved the eccentric angel with her pink hair and her badass wings. He loved her. He loved her so much he couldn't bear it. He loved her. And tonight - he was going to tell her.

He found her leaning against the wall by her dorm, her head tilted back slightly and her eyes closed. Was she always so beautiful? The answer was yes. A resounding yes.

Unable to bear not touching her any longer he moved forward, surely she could sense him there but her eyes remained shut, he leaned one hand against the wall by her head and traced her jaw line with the back of his finger and her eyes flickered open.

He rested his forehead against hers, returned the smile that was playing on her lips and then kissed her with all the passion they had before. Still kissing they backed into her room and closed the door firmly shut behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? :D<strong>


End file.
